


Темная роза

by Theonya



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Воспоминания о том, чего не было. Или все-таки о том, что было?
Relationships: Chida Mamiya/Mikage Souji
Kudos: 1





	Темная роза

«Помнит ли он?..»  
Смуглый юноша грустно усмехнулся и поднял взор на отражение. Интересно, можно ли считать его красивым? Настолько же красивым, как роза? Длинные ресницы, светло-голубые волосы, прядями спадающие на лицо, изумрудные глаза, в которых застыла неясная обида и печаль, ниточки бровей, мягко очерченные губы и тонкий стан… Наверное, он все-таки красив, но не как настоящая Роза.  
Он еще раз усмехнулся и ополоснул лицо водой. Интересно, как же Ей удается сохранить такую любовь и блеск в глазах? Сколько уже она цветет, Наследная принцесса? Ухаживая за розами в своей маленькой оранжерее и поклоняясь тому, кто завоюет её, она, словно синяя птица, приносит удачу. Ей неважно, любит ли её тот, кому она досталась, она просто дарит ему цветение, вот и все — меняя цвет, но оставаясь розой. Она зависит от того, кто в прошлом был на её месте. Вежливая, прекрасная и чуть теплая, как остывающие щеки умирающих юношей.  
Смог ли бы он так?..

«Интересно, помнит ли он нашу первую встречу?..»

_— Вы — профессор Немуро?  
— Да, а ты кто?  
— Я младший брат Токико, Мамия. Я хотел бы с Вами познакомиться.  
Прекрасная оранжерея, я, которого только что наругала сестра, ведь мне нельзя выбираться из постели, и ты, который зачем-то к ней пришел. Я слишком сильно волновался за розы, ведь без заботы они завянут, но увидав тебя, я почему-то перестал.  
— До тебя, наверное, дошли слухи, что я оживший компьютер.  
Нет. Я совсем не считал тебя компьютером. Мне понравились твои работы, чувствовалось, что ты все это знаешь, и потому сможешь править будущим, но тогда это походило на твою уверенность в том, что ты делаешь, и я невольно проникся симпатией, еще не видя тебя.  
— Вы первый после моей сестры, кого я могу уважать.  
Это было чистейшей правдой. Тогда я еще не мог позволить себе облачить симпатию в другие чувства и вежливо улыбнулся, когда ты взглянул в мои глаза.  
Я знал, что ты нравишься моей сестре, но меня она любила больше тебя, больше себя и больше жизни. _

Она не любила видеть, как цветы умирают. Проще было убить их в полном цвете, но сделать их жизнь вечной, неважно, нравилось ли это цветам или нет. Это ведь только цветы, не так ли? Кто будет их спрашивать? Кому они будут беззвучно кричать? Никому, никто не услышит, всем наплевать.  
Он тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Какая глупость, он же не цветок, почему эти мысли вообще приходят ему в голову… Он же будет вечным, он будет его Невестой-Розой, если Немуро захочет этого, единственное, чего он не сможет — не видеть его, не принадлежать ему, не слышать его голоса, тогда и вечность покажется нелепой и смешной, а сердце, которое не жаждет вечности — гадкое. Его же сердце не такое?  
Кого он обманывает… Он именно такой.

_Вой сирен, пылающее здание, а рядом ты. Я послушно выполнил твой жестокий приказ, но в душе никакого удовлетворения. Там было сто человек, и они, скорее всего, даже не успели очнуться ото сна, так и умерли в сладком забвении.  
Её руки, которые трясут меня, её голос… Сестра, ты действительно здесь? По пылкости ты похожа на этот самый пожар, я действительно был плохим? Или ты что-то путаешь? Ты не можешь поверить в это… Да я и сам не верил бы, если бы мои руки не были грязными.  
— Это ты? Это ты устроил пожар?  
— Да.  
— Зачем же… зачем ты это сделал?  
Твой спокойный голос сказал, что я прав. Ты сказал, что тоже хочешь вечности. Тоже — со мной? Значит, со мной, ты не мог оговориться._

Он усмехается, когда приходишь к нему. Его не интересует, как были созданы темные розы, что околдовывают сердца Черных Дуэлянтов, но Мамия почему-то считает, что после того, как роза была уничтожена, сердце становится немного чище. Чье же сердце? Конечно, не его, ведь это сердце уже ничем не очистить. Предательство и любовь, искренность и ложь, — все переплелось, ничего не изменить. Это жизнь, и тут всегда есть место черным розам.  
Немуро усмехается, когда Мамия встает на пороге его комнаты с тоской в глазах, и манит его к себе. Тот садится на его колени, снова тонкие пальцы пробегают по пуговицам кителя, и язык умело делает свое дело — всегда нетерпеливо и страстно, потому что нельзя по-другому. Непонятно, что больше — любовь или ненависть, когда он все-таки не выдерживает чужого прерывистого дыхания и, положив его на мягкий ковер, сдергивает штаны и врывается в это хрупкое тело, совсем забывая о том, что должен заботиться. Он терзает его, и иногда тот даже плачет, но это бывает слишком редко, он привык.  
«…Невестой-Розой тебе пошло бы быть больше.»  
Возможно, и так. Он не хочет показывать чувств, но в изумрудных глазах они плещутся и выплескиваются наружу при каждом прикосновении, а он, его любимый, будто знает об этом и потому недоволен. Они не могут позволить себе влюбиться, потому что еще не достигли вечности, но Немуро даже тогда не влюбится в него. Ему легче быть преданным Токико.  
Токико… Дитя времени, сестра, вовремя покинувшая вечность, верно думающая, что брат умер, а теперь он ненавидит её. Ненавидит и все же уважает. И все же любит. Да, лучше, чтобы для неё он умер, она не была бы рада, что он стал подстилкой, но быть подстилкой для того, кого любишь — все-таки лучше, чем быть никем, потому что есть надежда. Всегда есть надежда.  
Мамия смотрит в глаза ему, такому любимому, и улыбается. Надежда есть всегда, но даже она не вечна. Он надевает очки и начинает одеваться, а юноше нужно одеваться самому, — семпай этого не любит, но сейчас почему-то набрасывает китель ему на плечи, садит в кресло и что-то шепчет. Он даже выплывает из своих отрывочных воспоминаний, когда слышит:  
— Скоро все кончится… И мы с тобой будем вместе.  
— А как же Токико?  
В голосе удивление, но на самом деле его почти нет. Сестра не вернется сюда. Она бросила Немуро той ночью, бросила навсегда, зато теперь у них есть это самое всегда, а у неё — нет.  
— Я сражусь с ней, и мы с тобой будем вместе. Мы с тобой совершим революцию в этом мире.  
Смуглый юноша смотрит сверху вниз и усмехается. Ничего не будет. Он знает. Любимый слишком слаб, чтобы совершить это, но воспоминания — единственное, в чем его сила. Может, и он сам — одно из воспоминаний?

«Ты хочешь подружиться с Утеной. Получится ли? Мы вызывали чужими руками её на несколько дуэлей, и она сильна, неясно от чего, возможно, от Невесты-Розы, а возможно, от природного дара. Поверит ли она? Захочет ли жить воспоминаниями или настоящее прекраснее их? Захочет ли она драться с нами? Она так напоминает тебе Токико — такая же сильная и независимая, справедливая и сочувствующая горю, а мне… Мне она никого не напоминает.  
Она толкает тебя, падаешь на холодный пол, она бьет тебя по лицу, выворачивая руки. Ты никогда не был мазохистом, любимый, и из последних сил ты подбираешься к кабине, когда она уходит. Ты должен получить лучший меч, но тебе не нужна сила Ста Дуэлянтов, тебе нужен только я, и, конечно, что я могу дать тебе — только то, чего ты хочешь. Ты в последний раз целуешь, а мое сердце пронзает дикая боль. Я сливаюсь с тобой — разве ты не осознал, что я исчезаю, и сам становлюсь мечом в твоей руке? Мечом, который будет защищать тебя только тогда, если ты сам захочешь, щит же твой — память.  
Удар за ударом, клинки жужжат, а ты все сражаешься за то, чего давно уже нет. Она ведь вышла замуж, когда похоронила меня, и ты был вне себя от горя, но я протянул тебе руку, я стал твоей рукой, я стал твоей Розой, пусть и черной. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему у меня так мало роз? Это же потому, что их сделала Токико, и однажды ваза опустела. Я никогда не умел засушивать розы, Немуро. Мне вообще нельзя было вставать с кровати.  
Да я и не вставал. Я не открывал глаза во второй раз на твоих руках, и у меня не светло-голубые волосы, а темные, как у Токико, глаза цвета расплавленного шоколада, как и у неё и милые конопушки на щеках. Если ты все еще считаешь меня Мамией… Похож ли я? Каким ты видишь меня, таким и я вижу себя. Почему же?  
Все просто, Немуро. Любимый, ты выдумал меня сам, смешав воспоминания с выдумкой, и даже все мои мысли — лишь отголоски твоего больного сознания, но…  
Знаешь… Тебе не победить Токико или Утену, как и прошлому никогда не победить будущее, времени не остановить, но можно растянуть миг на вечность, и я попрошу об этом Бога. Я люблю тебя.»

— Тебе пора закончить Академию, — сказал Диос и положил трубку.  
На другом конце времени и света по стенке сполз беспомощный мужчина, наверное, он умирал, но прекрасное видение — бледный юноша с темными волосами и изумрудными глазами, его бутон, так и не ставший Розой, обнял его, прижал к себе, и профессор Немуро расплакался, как дитя, застыв в этом мгновении навечно.


End file.
